User talk:WildloughRhulain
--Ember Nickel 00:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Editors You have been added to the Editors page. --LordTBT 05:14, 22 June 2006 (UTC) hey there Do you like fan fiction? Check out my user page for a list of my favorites. Click here If you want a signature, ask Sambrook the otter for help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for fixing Burrom for me!--Rose Of Noonvale Noonvale Here I Come! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Mayblossom sounds like an interesting character. Please post your stories, it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to finish them. I probably won't finish my story for a long time. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer I'm not good at writing Redwall fanfics. When I'm doing this stuff on my own like I always do, I can create fanfic characters and detailed histories for the characters easily, but when it comes to the actual fanfics themselves, I have a habit of writing so far on a fic and getting stuck. My brain says "Told you you couldn't do it because your writing stinks" and I abandon the fic. I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer. :) TiriaW 14:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) What's a beta reader? 14:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry that was me. My computar somehow logged me out while I was typing that. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No problem :) This is going to sound overly detailed and probably stupid, but I copied it from the original wikipedia site because my brain blanked and I wasn't sure how to word this myself: A beta reader (also spelled betareader, or shortened to beta) is a person who reads a written work, generally fiction, with what has been described as "a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public." The author or writer, who can be referred to as the alpha reader, may use several "betas" prior to publication. A beta reader can serve as proofreader of spelling and grammar errors, or as a traditional editor, working on the "flow" of prose. In fiction, the beta might highlight plot holes or problems with continuity, characterisation, or believability; in both fiction and non-fiction, the beta might also assist the author with fact-checking. TiriaW 14:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. Well if you want, I can be your beta reader. I can be very critical when I get in the mood. And my brother has alot of Redwall books, so I can borrow them from him when I need too. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds great! Thanks. :) TiriaW 18:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wondering something: I tried to see if you had an e-mail or something so I could send you my work and something came up saying you haven't specified a valid e-mail or have chosen not to receive e-mails from other users. I'm confused on how this is going to work. TiriaW 19:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Mom if I can get an e-mail account. Then we can e-mail back and forth about it. But if she says no, I don't know what we'll do. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update. And I asked Mom about the e-mail thing and she said she'd talk to Dad. Let's keep our fingers crossed that he'll say yes.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) How do you do that? How did you make that fan-fiction characters page? I want to do it too!--Laterose Well, if you mean how I created the character section, I copied the main section off of this site: http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Martin2/Character_pages , erased the character already listed and fleshed it in. If you mean how I created the separate page itself; another member helped me set up the blank link on my main userpage. You're welcome to copy the link below, erase my username, put yours in, and paste it into your page. It'll give you a separate, blank section linked to your userpage and you can edit it from there. TiriaW 14:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:WildloughRhulain/Characterpages Thank you!!!!--Laterose Glad to help! :) TiriaW 22:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) How does a user make a contents box for a page? How does a user make a contents box for a page that changes as they add information? I tried to do that on my fanfiction page here and all I did was mess up. I know there's some way to do it, but I don't know how. Could someone help me with this please? TiriaW 17:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Character boxes To do that you use some special code. Here is a select example from a character in one of my Fan Fictions: The image is, of course, the image displayed. The caption is the image's caption. Don't mess with the color, that is just a default color, Do name, species, orgin, gender, weapon, death, and then books. It then looks like this: Glad to be of help! --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 19:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help in the character boxes! I needed to know how to make them too, but I was wondering how to do a main contents box. Thanks for the help in the character boxes! I needed to know how to make them too, but I was wondering how to do a main contents box. I can't seem to get one put on my fanfic page; I tried to add one earlier and everything messed up, because when I refreshed the page, all I saw was the original text I'd typed. TiriaW 20:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh! Mom keeps putting off asking Dad! I think she'll ask tonight though, cause I've been asking over and over and she'll most likely do it to get me to stop pestering her.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) The contents thing apears after four headings.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I just wasn't sure how to get it to work. After you get four headings in can you move the contents section to another place on the page, or do the contents have to stay on the page below those four headings? I'm still confused on a lot of this. TiriaW 00:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) No. You can't move the contents box. It stays in the same spot. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) That's okay. I was just wondering whether it could be done or not. TiriaW 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Would anyone be able to do a pic for me please? I was thinking of adding my Redwall alter-ego to this page. Would anyone be able to do a pic for me please? I was thinking of adding my Redwall alter-ego to this page. I created this character off the top of my head: Her name's Jadrin (Jadd-renn) Streamrunner; I'm in the process of writing a fic introducing her. Jadrin is a pretty ottermaid with dark brown fur, emerald-green eyes and a lean, muscular build. She usually wears a simple green short-sleeved tunic, matching kilt, and tan sandals. She has a pouch of slingstones and a sling tucked in her kilt. TiriaW 16:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) (note was left April 6 and signed April 7) i can do one for you, but i can guarantee that it won't be as good as anyone elses. :/ --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I could do one for you too. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe I could get a pic from each of you and then decide which one I want to use. Thanks! :) Added notes on character: Jadrin also has a small, irregularly-shaped patch of tan fur near the tip of her tail; her birthmark. Sometimes she wears a light green novice's habit with a white girdle cord instead of her kilt and tunic. Could one pic have her dressed one way and one pic the other? TiriaW 16:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) i'll do the one with the habit, if that's ok with pinedance. i'm not sure what a tunic with a kilt looks like so...yeah...--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking something like a shirt and separate checkered knee-length skirt (I envision Jadrin's kilt as green with black checkerboard-patterned lines across it). I think a tunic's slightly longer at the bottom than a shirt. Meant to clarify above but got mixed up. :) I know a tunic's different from a shirt, and a kilt's different from a skirt, but I'm personally not sure how to draw a tunic except by drawing it as a longer, short-sleeved shirt, or how to draw a kilt except by drawing it as a short skirt. I can't draw worth beans. TiriaW 17:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Where I mentioned "this page" above, I really meant to say "my main userpage" and "my character page." I have a bad habit of forgetting to clarify. :) TiriaW 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) hey, do you want a background or somethin'? --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Leave a messagge, matey, an' I'll respond ASAP]] 20:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, please. :) I was thinking, maybe the background for yours could be a field of mixed flowers, a few clouds in a blue sky and maybe a spreading rainbow across the sky behind her. TiriaW 20:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) You want a background with that? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Please. :) Could you maybe work out a background with varied weapons otters have used during the series? Something with bows and arrows and javelins, and have the only sling in the picture be Jadrin's? Thanks again. TiriaW 09:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) done with your pic it looks hideous though. :( and i did the eyes on photoshop so it looks like it's glowing...sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) That's great! You got both sides of her character at once! What do you mean hideous? :) You don't need to apologize. That's great! It shows both sides of her character at once; the calm, relaxed maid on the outside, while on the inside, she's ready to whoop some vermin butt! Great work! TiriaW 15:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What did you mean by that message on my talk page? Sarcasm doesn't translate to the internet well. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I'm really sorry for saying what I did. I was out of line. I'm really sorry for saying what I did. I was out of line. I did something stupid there and I messed up. I don't blame everyone on this site if they hate me now. When I put that message there I wasn't thinking. You said that section was the wrong thing to add. After reading it over again, I agreed with you, but I noticed there were more hyperlinks out there linking to the page; they had notes like that referring to the section you deleted on their pages. I was trying to fix the section, so I went to the other pages linking to it, changed those sections and removed a bunch of unneccesary hyperlinks. TiriaW 22:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) It's okay There was just a misunderstanding. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) uh...thanks *blush* --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 17:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) OK Since Mom and Dad are taking forever to come to a descision, I came up with an idea. How about you post your fan fics and when I'm on I'll read them and critic them. I'll leave the critics on your talk page. Sound good? Oh, and I'm working on the sketch for your pic. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'll be happy to, but I don't really have that much done on some of them. On some of my fics, I'm just starting on the prologues so there's only a few lines in them or a couple of paragraphs. TiriaW 19:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see your fan fics! Have you read Taggerung yet or Martin the Warrior? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I've read all of the books so far; more than once, and I love them :) Tagg/Deyna's one of my favorite characters! :) TiriaW TiriaW 20:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Could youread my fanfics, please? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Title says it all. Complete, but am revising. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Sequel to Taggerung. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) As a response to the section o your userpage, I've never known anyone on this sight to, as you put it, bash someone's fan fiction. I'm sure they are great! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The reason I posted that message there is I used to be a member of this fanfiction forum and this flamer was really harassing me on the boards. It was getting really bad and out of control, so I asked a friend of mine to change my password for me and delete my account there and she did. Since I got bashed that time I've been worried about showing my work to anyone; I've been afraid that the same thing might happen again. I've stayed clear of fanfiction forums since that day except when I'm reading other people's work. TiriaW 23:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Someone doing that on this wiki might get booted. It's a shame, I'm sure your Fan Fics are awesome. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I wish I could get my stories done faster though. I've gone into periods where I write a whole scene then I think "oh crud, something's wrong with this" and have to scrap it. Sometimes I just end up staring at the computer unable to continue a scene in a fic; so I give up on it and try to start a whole new one, which never works, because I end up locking up on that one, too. TiriaW 00:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that happens. My brother (the one with almost all of the Redwall books) tried writing several stories at the same time and got stuck with all of them. He warned me about that, saying it was suicide to write more then one at the same time. So, yeah. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) So far, I've put all of my fics except three on hold. I'm trying to do a fic set after "High Rhulain" from Tiria Wildlough's POV; a fic titled "Entwined Destinies" from the POV of my character Mayblossom; and I'm trying to write that fic "Streamrunner" from the POV of my character Jadrin Streamrunner. So far, I've hit blocks on all of them. TiriaW 01:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) A lot of people put their fan fics up here before they're finished. When you hit writer's block people can help you.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. On some, I have no idea how to even start the things and get only a few lines/paragraphs in the fic before my brain blanks. TiriaW 14:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I have the same problem. I must have revised the opening for all my fan fics 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I messed up on adding the first piece to "Streamrunner" and had to blank the page. I started to post the little bit I have done on my fic "Streamrunner" but I messed up on it so I blanked the page. I don't think I can do this. TiriaW 21:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If it's on a word file, just copy paste! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Is there a name for a section of text that would go in before a prologue? I have that part done and I'm keeping it as it is. I don't have to change it. TiriaW 21:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Section of text before prolouge? What do you mean? Sometimes BJ puts in a poem or a song or a nice bit of text, but I don't think there's a name for it. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. No problem. :) I just wanted to know if there was a name or not. TiriaW 21:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I hope what I have posted so far of my fic doesn't stink. I've hit a wall and don't know how to continue. I hope what I have posted so far of my fic doesn't stink. It's not much. I've hit a wall at this point and don't know how to continue. TiriaW 18:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I read Streamrunner and there is one thing you might want to change, but you don't have too. You might want to say 'born to Radlar and Brookflash' instead of 'Born to my mother, Brookflash, and my father, Radlar.' Other then that, it's really good! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Do you know where you want to go generally? Launch into it straight away. The more setup there is, the harder it is to read. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 19:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I wish I did. I hate when a plot bunny just nibbles and runs off. TiriaW 21:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Lets see. You need a villain and a reason for Streamrunner to have a bone to pick with said villain. It's kind of hard to write in first person. (I am writing a mystery novel in first person and can uderstand how hard it is.) P.S. Please check out the poll on my page. At the bottom under I have to know. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I've already come up with the villain, but I have no idea how to bring her into the story. She's this wolverine named Rygar. She's got this large horde of wolves, arctic foxes, and ermine working for her. I'm also trying to think of a good name for her horde. Wolverines only appeared in Rakkety Tam, so I thought I'd have the main enemy in this fic be a wolverine. TiriaW 00:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Horde name Possibilities: *The Ravagers *The Slaughters *Or maybe they don't have a name, like Cluny's horde! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I tried to set up a poll here and messed up. I can't do this. TiriaW 15:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It's better to set up a poll on your user page. Tis simple once you learn how. Chicken or Beef? Chicken Beef And it will look like this: Chicken or Beef? Chicken Beef P.S. You're problem was you put in the tags. Just copy and paste the text without going into edit mode on your talk page. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 15:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! :) TiriaW 18:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic Idea I had an idea on how to introduce your enemy. Maybe Streamruner falls in the river and is swept away, where she witnesses some beasts being slaughtered and vows to defeat the one responsible. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I think it's a good idea! Maybe Jadrin's father or brother taught her something like "when a strong current catches you, you don't fight it; you swim with it until you can find a safe place downstream to get out of the water"; the current's running pretty fast and she's trying to find a place to get out of the river; when she finally finds a place to get out of the water she hears some kind of noise and hides just in time to witness the massacre? Would this work? If it would, I don't know who the victims should be. The fact that wolverines eat other animals should make it more intense, but I'm not sure how to write that part in. TiriaW 23:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The beasts could be nameless. I could write it how I would do it and show that to you. That might help, if you want. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Could you show me an example please? Thanks. TiriaW 01:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Example Here's a block of text I wrote. I leapt into the river. The water sloshed around me like a living beast. This was what I was born to do! I felt freer than I ever had before! Finally I was allowed to swim without my brother by my side. I could handle myself. I launched into the air with a cry of pure delight and tried to make the biggest splash I could on the way down. This was wonderful! I was so caught up in swimming I didn’t feel the tug of the current as I was pulled away. When I realized that I was caught it was too late. I fought, but wasn’t strong enough. The current pulled me downriver I weakly grasped a stones as my strength seeped away. I lost all sense as a great blackness descended upon me. The first thing I saw was the face of an old hedgehog. He looked a jovial fellow with a face that seemed ready to crack into a smile. I took an instant liking to him. He helped me as I recovered from the incident. I had almost drowned, but lucky for me I had washed up on a bank while asleep. He had rescued me. He gave some warm broth to drink as I shudder from the cold. He left to go gather some more herbs. I lay down to rest, but was woken again. The hedgehog seemed urgent. “Jadrin. Go hide, quickly, get away from here, now!” I obeyed and ran away. I shuddered in the night air ad I heard crashing and steel. I heard a scream. I crawled forward and looked. There was a huge creature! It held the head of the poor hedgehog! I felt sick as I watched the creature opened its mouth and took a bite out of the carcass! I stifled a scream. “Nobeast stands to Rygar!” the creature roared to the skies. Rygar. At that moment I swore I would find the beast by that name and slay them. I swore it on the bones of that poor old hedgehog who had been so kind to me. After they left, I made a grave for what was left of that old hedgehog. I stood up and roared my oath to the sky. “I, Jadrin Streamrunner, vow on the grave of my friend that I will slay Rygar! You hear me cannibal? I will slay you someday!” --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That's good! You're a great writer. TiriaW 02:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You have my permission to use it anywhere if you want. It's not my best, bu tI think it's better than dome of my other writing.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. I think I'll use that for a scene in my fic :) --TiriaW 02:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well, there's your problem! For it to be a link you need it to be this: TiaraWTalk! copy and paste that, NOT in edit mode, to your sig box, make sure custom sig is checked and TA DA!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:33, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I hope I got it. TiaraW Talk! 22:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I guess I had a brain barf. :) TiaraW Talk! 22:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I'm having another problem now: I can access the USERPAGE link in my signature, but the link to my talkpage seems to be locked up. TiaraW Talk! 03:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) You're on your talk page, so it can't take you where you already are. Try it on my page and see if it works there.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I hope I got it now. TiaraW Talk! 12:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks and you're welcome! Can you read my fan fiction ''Ziral Silvertail's Quest''?--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] I did! Your fic's great! :) TiaraW Talk! 17:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Thank you so much! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 21:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Glad to help! :) TiaraW Talk! 12:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) update on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't help you beyond that. Ideas just pop into my head, all the time.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It's okay. You're a good writer. :) TiaraW Talk! 14:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Blogs You can edit your own posts, deleting is limited to admin only. If you want to edit your posts you can. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sad News take a look at the top of my userpage please.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know if this avatar change is allowable or not. If it's not, could someone please let me know and I'll revert it? I turned that picture of Tiria Wildlough from the Tiria Wildlough link into my avatar; I hope it's allowable, but I don't know. If it's not, could someone please let me know and I'll revert it? Thanks. --WildloughRhulain 20px | Taste stones! 02:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) (had to find and fix the avatar pic) Blogs You can edit your own blog, if you can't you are doing something wrong. Only admins can delete. Everyone can edit their own blog posts. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *gasp*! You used my spoiler thingie! I'm honored. (Do you even know what a ROUS is?)--Martin II Want to race? 04:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ROUS= Rodents Of Unusual Size; one of the dangers of the Fire Swamp. I love "The Princess Bride;" it's one of my favorite movies! I found the DVD last month. :) I think I'm having a problem. I haven't changed anything about my signature, but the image I'm using will show as a picture in some places and won't in others. I don't know how to fix it. --WildloughRhulain 20px | Taste stones! 04:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC)